Sharpe's Anatomy
by jm0610
Summary: Inspired by Grey's Anatomy. Helen Sharpe has worked at New Amsterdam for five years and she did not receive the job as Medical Director. What happens when she realizes she's met the medical director before? The story will loosely follow the episodes. First fanfic so please be nice
1. Prologue

Sharpe's Anatomy: New Amsterdam FF

Inspired by Grey's Anatomy

Prologue: The First Meeting

A/N: I own none of the characters from New Amsterdam or Grey's Anatomy. It's my first time writing so please be kind. I apologize for any errors in the story.

_Helen's POV_

I groaned as the sun rays hit my eyes and my head immediately felt like someone was banging a drum on it. I clutched the sheets to my bare body as I quickly sat up.

"Ugh. Stop moving" said a deep voice. I jump as my mind begins to fill with thoughts from last night. "Shit, shit, shit." I whispered to myself. Today is the day I meet the man who took my dream job, the new medical examiner of New Amsterdam. Looks like I'm already going to make a bad first impression by being late. Damn.

"You have to go" I said. "Why don't you come back here, and we'll pick up where we left off," he responded with a mischievous look in his bright blue eyes and a lop-sided smirk. As tempted as I was, I needed to meet my new boss who stole my job.

"No seriously, you have to leave. I'm late and I have a meeting with my new white male boss. Apparently even though he has no experience at my job, he is more qualified than I am even after my five years there. So, I am going to take a shower and when I come back you will not be here. So, goodbye umm- "I paused trying to recall this handsome stranger's name.

He chuckled and provided me with his name, "Max'. "Right Max, it was nice meeting you now goodbye". "Bye" he said with a smile and a wave. I rushed to the bathroom as quickly as possible which wasn't very fast due to some soreness from my activities with Max last night.

I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror. My mascara was smudged around my eyes with lip stick smeared across my cheeks. My braids were tangled and as I slowly lowered the sheets, I revealed a hickey on the top of my breast and finger sized bruises on my hips. I close my eyes as I remembered how I got these marks on body. My hand trails from my swollen lips to the faint hickies on my neck. I trailed further down traveling the path he took with his mouth over my breasts before going down to my hips. Maybe I should have gotten Max's number. I shake my head to refocus on my upcoming meeting and not how good Max is in bed. I hop in the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles as I think about what to wear.

I get out of the shower after ten minutes and quickly go to my closet to pull out my favorite outfit. My black pencil skirt with my burgundy turtle neck top paired with my black strappy heels. I looked damn good and that's exactly why I picked this outfit. Even though I did not get the medical director job I still wanted to feel like it. I untangle my braids before putting the top half in a ponytail. I know today is going to be a busy day plus I have to be at the hospital by nine to make it to the meeting on time and it is already 8:30 so minimal make-up it is. I applied a coat of mascara and a clear lip gloss and rush my way to work.

_New Amsterdam_ Hospital

I glanced at my watch as I strolled through the hospital doors. 9:15. I did not have time to stop at my favorite cafe for some well needed caffeine but it was just enough time to grab a coffee from the hospital cafeteria before heading to the meeting with the new medical director and the rest of the hospital staff. I glanced around the filled auditorium looking for my best friend Lauren Bloom who is sitting next to an empty seat on her right and Dr. Reynolds on her left. I quickly go up the stairs and fill the empty seat next to her before saying hi. We quickly caught up before Reynolds whispered, "he's here". Everyone faced forward as a tall man strode into the room. As he finally lifted his head, I looked directly into a familiar sea of blue and froze.

A gasp flew out of my parted lips as I whispered "Shit."

_Max's POV_


	2. Chapter 1

Sharpe's Anatomy: New Amsterdam FF

Inspired by Grey's Anatomy

Chapter 1: The First Day

A/N: I own none of the characters from New Amsterdam or Grey's Anatomy. It's my first time writing so please be kind. I apologize for any errors in the story.

_Helen POV_

Max stared at me and pause for a second before continuing with the meeting. He started by explaining how both him and his sister were both born here in New Amsterdam. Unfortunately, his sister died here due to a hospital acquired infection.

"So working here being able to save someone else's sister or someone's daughter it's a dream come true for me," he cleared his throat and took a deep breath before asking "how can I help you?"

The auditorium was silent and no one moved to answer his question. I was trapped in my thoughts, not only did I have sex with my new boss but he was ambitious and wanted to help the hospital unlike the past medical directors. Max glanced around the room before realizing that no one had any intention of answering his question.

He sighed "Uh, sorry. That's not a trick question, I'm really just asking. I work for you so you can work for you patient so how can I help? Just shout it out." My eyes were solely focused on Max but in my peripheral I could see the other staff members shuffle in their seats and look at each other. A minute passed and no one answered Max's question.

"Okay why don't we try this: I'll go first. Will everyone in the Cardiac Surgical Department please raise your hands. Don't be shy, just get them up there". A few individuals, including Reynolds, began to raise their hands. " Good, good thank you. Now you are ALL fired". Everyone in the auditorium gasped and began to murmur. " Can he do that? "someone asked.

"Any department who places billing above care no matter how much money you make this hospital you will be terminated." The cardiac surgeons quickly left the room while making phone calls to their lawyers. Others joined the department and shuffled out of the room whispering that Max was crazy.

"I am very serious. Bye bye." he said with a small wave. Reynolds angrily got up and excused himself from the room with his fellow cardio surgeons. Max clapped his hands to regain the attention of the remaining staff, "Anyways, we are going to be starting over, all right? Now will all the department chairs raise your hand please."

I fell out of my stupor then and slowly began to raise my hand along with Lauren, Iggy, and Vijay. "I have no idea how you managed to keep this hospital afloat with so little help, so I'm gonna hire you 50 new attendings. Because untrained residents will no longer be running this hospital, regardless of how much money their university makes off their indentured servitude or how much time it affords some of you to play golf. So let me ask again, how can I help you?"

the room erupted into shocked gasps and comments as my mouth fell open at Max's boldness and honesty. Lauren quickly raised her hand as Max pointed to her. "Lauren Bloom, emergency department. Uh, I want to get rid of the waiting room." Max looked at her confused before asking where she wanted to put it. "I want to get RID of it," Lauren emphasized. "I want to move patients direct to bed no waiting room."

"Hmm, Done," Max said. "Let's try it,". The meeting continued on in the same manner with various staff members giving suggestions. Finally after 45 minutes, the meeting finally ends and I quickly stand to rush out of the room behind Lauren.

"Can the Head of Oncology please remain behind for a second?," I completely freeze and close my eyes before allowing Lauren to pass me. "I'll check in with you later, Lauren" I whispered as I went to meet Max at the front of the room.

Max stared at me intensely with his baby blues as the room continued to empty. All I could think of was how he stared at me last night, the way his hands felt on my skin, the touch of his lips. My cheeks turn pink and I know he knows what I'm thinking. His lips gave way to a crooked smug smile.

The smile that was so captivating and charming last night yet this morning was becoming the bane of my existence. What if he had known all along who I was and just had sex with me to rub it in that he got the job I wanted. I bit my bottom lip as my eyes began to sting from the rage I felt. To think that someone would stoop so low just to prove a stupid point. "Did you know who I was or was it all just a game to you?" I bite out.

He seems shocked by my words, "I swear Helen I did not know. I would not do that to you." His eyes were desperately staring into mine to convey his earnestness. I know better though and he is just manipulating me.

"Are you fucking joking right now? You are the worst." I exclaim.

"I promise I did not know. I just moved here and I did not have any time to review the staff so I did not know until you walked into the room," he explains.

I quickly glance over every inch of his face. The furrow of his brow with his slow hesitant steps towards me reassured me that he was not lying. I put my hand on my forehead and release a string of curse words. "Fuck, fuck fuck- ugh I can't believe this." I whisper under my breath, completely forgetting Max's presence.

"You have a very dirty mouth, Doctor Sharpe," he said as he read my coat. I glanced up at him to see him giving me that same smug smile. "It reminds me of a lot of things we did last night."

I blush again as I tell him we should just pretend like last night never happened. "What never happened, us sleeping together? Or you throwing me out this morning? Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold onto." He threw me a smirk again as I became more flustered. He continued to close the gap between us only leaving us one feet apart. I tilted my head back to continue gazing into his intense blue eyes. I was completely entranced until he cleared his throat to wake me from my trance.

I shook my head and finally got my thoughts together to tell him "No. There are no memories. I am not the girl at the bar and you are not that guy either. We are now only professional colleagues and I need to know that you completely understand that, right?" I stared at him expectantly but he just folded his arms and continued to smile at me.

I tried to not focus on how his muscles seemed to get firmer or the slight hair on his arm that helped to keep me warm last night. I tried but failed to not conjure the memories of how those arms made me feel sexy and wanted last night.

"You took advantage of me and now you want me to forget about it," he cheekily pointed out.

"I did not take -" I began but he cut me off, "I was drunk and good looking and you took advantage Helen." He gazed into my eyes and closed he gap between us as he finished his sentence. We were now standing toe to toe. I could feel his gaze drift down to my lips as he lowered his head. His tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick his lips and I immediately recalled him beneath me. I squeezed my eyes and thighs together as I willed myself to refocus on the conversation at hand.

"I was the one who was drunk and you are not that good looking," I lied through my teeth. he is one tall glass of water to my dying thirst. He released a soft chuckle as he dipped his head and looked at me under his long lashes, "Well maybe I'm not that good looking right now in my scrubs. Last night I had on my gray shirt with my beanie. It was my good luck beanie and you took advantage."

"I did NOT take ad-," I began but he interrupted me again. "Do you want to take advantage again? What about tonight?." he smirked at me again with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I began to stammer before my mind could even think of a response. His eyes urged me to say yes but I break eye contact. i cannot think with him looking at me so intensely like I am his world. Max places his index finger under my chin to lift my head to meet his gaze again. his lips softly brush against mine. "Say yes Helen, you know you want to." his lips feel like the inside of a rose and I can not control my eyes anymore. They close of their own free will as he repeats himself against my lips.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. His pager goes off causing me to jump apart. Max dips his head and releases a sigh as he grabs his pager from his waist. Damn it. I was supposed to be acting like a professional. I nee to get it together. He is my boss and I am his subordinate. there cannot be an us and we cannot have sex again. I just need to not be alone with him unless necessary.

A deep breath escapes him again as he finishes reading his pager, breaking me out of my reverie. He replaces his pager at his waist before looking at me. "I have to go," he says with an air of disappointment. "But I did need you for a reason. I need you to do a throat biopsy. It will just take a second."

Trying to fight my disappointment of his lips leaving my skin, I responded. "Um, sure. Uh, who is the patient?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously before whispering "Me." I stare at him in such shock that nothing can leave me lips.

"Uh, I have to go but I will page you when I'm free, OK?" He glanced at me one last time before turning around and leaving the auditorium, leaving me completely flabbergasted.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I own none of the characters from New Amsterdam or Grey's Anatomy. It's my first time writing so please be kind. I apologize for any errors in the story.

Sorry for the long break. Life has been exceptionally busy but now that the new season has started I am feeling inspired. These first couple of episodes have been filled with Sharpwin moments so I may start doing one-shots to go along with the episodes.

Thank you guys for following and leaving awesome reviews xXevanderXx and trininads. I really hope that more Max and Helen stories are made as the series continues but there are a few more Sharpwin-centric stories on AO3. Check them out. I have read some really good ones.

_Helen's POV_

Stunned, I make my way back to the safety of my office to prepare for my day. I begin with filling away patient records before sitting down and thinking of the new medical director. He has taken this hospital like a whirlwind and I am completely enamored. I know I cannot let it escalate any further though.

"Ugh... Damn it, Damn it, Damn it," i whispered as i gently banged my head against my desk. I kept my head on my desk as I tried to gather my thoughts. The sudden shrill rings from my phone startled me and forced me out of my reverie. I jumped up before I quickly grasped the phone in my hand.

"Hello," I said softly into the speaker.

"Hi, Doctor Helen this is Megyn Kelly from The Morning Show." I squeezed my eyes shut as I remembered my plans for the rest of the week. I had rescheduled my appearance for the morning show to later this week due to wanting to meet the new medical director.

"Oh, hi Sarah. Yes, I wanted to thank you for letting me reschedule my appearance. I cannot wait to see you." We continued to talk briefly to finalize the arrangements of my visit to her talk show. I grabbed my planner from my desk to review the busy schedule of my week.

Tomorrow was Tuesday and I would be flying out to Vail later today to give the keynote address at the oncology conference before flying back to New York Wednesday to tape my segments with Megyn on Thursday.

As busy and exhausting as it may be, I needed it. Without it, I would have to spend all my time here in the hospital, constantly surrounded by death. Patients slowly withering away if not from the disease then the treatment. I just could not do it anymore. I had become numb to it all, some may even say I was immune to it, which was even worse.

As a doctor I want to be able to empathize with my patients and walk them through the journey instead of just doing the motions. Ever since Mohamed though, I have been losing faith in medicine and I just can't deal with being with my patients. I have no inspiration or motivation so I am doing the only thing I know that can help.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ My pager went off, snapping me out of my spiraling reverie. It was Max paging me for the throat biopsy in Med Bay 1. I quickly leave my office and make my way to the room. As I enter I can hear Max's voice with a woman. I could not help the tiny bit of jealousy that rears its ugly head before I realize that its Dora.

"It's the Dean of Medicine calling for the third time." Dora said to Max with a slight hint of annoyance. I quietly close the door behind me.

"Ignore" responded Max brightly as he finally noticed my presence in the room. I couldn't help but to give him a tiny smirk at is response to Dora.

He stared intently into my eyes before speaking. "Dora, can you give Dr. Sharpe and I a minute, please." he never removed his eyes from mine and I felt trapped in their deep blue oceans. Dora's eyes shifted from Max to me before landing on Max again. "Max," Dora began sounding exasperated.

Max interrupted her, "Dora, please stop. Just give me a minute, okay? Doctor Sharpe and I have a little something."

"What, how did I forget something?" Dora pulled out her agenda to recheck her schedule before Max tried to reassure her.

"It's nothing. It's very, uh, informal." I could not believe he was behaving so nonchalant. I could not help but to pipe into the conversation "I thought it was quite serious and formal actually."

"How serious?" asked a worried Dora.

"Not very. I am taking care of it and when we are finished I promise I will call the dean back." He turned his eyes onto Dora and started to plead with her. Dora released a sigh. "Fine. I will come back later but you have the entire United Nations in the ICU, and a cardiac patient being prepped for surgery."

A small smile slipped onto Max's face as Dora gave into his request before a puzzled look took over. "Right wait, why is a cardiac surgery on my hot list?"

"because you fired all the cardiac surgeons, remember?" Dora responded. "Right, but I had all the new patients rerouted to University," he quickly said.

"Not the ones from Rikers. Maybe you shouldn't have fired the entire department," Dora announced with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Dora turned on her heel and made her way out of the room giving me a slight smile as she passed. It finally hit me that I was once again in a room alone with Max Goodwin. I could not contain the blush that colored my cheeks as the memories flooded my brain.

I returned my gaze back to him before becoming trapped in his gaze again. A telephone ringing outside of the room woke me from my daze. I clear my throat as I am reminded of why I am here again.

"R-Right, you needed a throat biopsy," I stuttered through my statement as I motioned for Max to sit. He just gave me a small smirk before sitting down and looking at me expectantly. I grabbed the headlight and tightened it on my head before grabbing the mirror and flashlight. I took a deep breath as I close the gap between myself and Max. "Open up," I whisper. A mischievous twinkle returns to his eyes at my words mirroring his from last night and instantly a blush blossoms on my cheek.

Damn it. I can't focus around him for nothing. He doesn't say anything, just continues to watch me before opening his mouth with an aaahhhhhh. I giggle before directing my mirror and flashlight at the back of his throat. I focus on the task at hand and the further along the examination went the more serious the room became. I finally finished examining his throat before stepping back and removing my headlight. I place the headlight on the table beside us along with a blood sample to be tested. I stepped back and switched into doctor mode. I cleared my throat before I made eye contact with Max.

"Max, you have cancer. We need to wait on the results from the blood sample to confirm what type of cancer but it is most likely squamous cell carcinoma." I stare at his face waiting for any type of reaction but only his eyes shifting from mine indicated that he already knew. But yet here he was accepting the role as the medical Director of the largest public hospital. This man is infuriating and self sacrificing.

I could not hide angry that tainted my voice at my next comment. "But you knew that didn't you?" I released I deep sigh as he chuckled and nodded his head. The compassion he has shown not only for the patients but the doctors of this facility is inspiring even though he knows he is facing death. I could not help but to thank him.

"People are excited Max. For the first time in a long time, they are excited to be doctors again. I wanna be excited too but you need to slow down." I could not help the tears that began to sting my eyes but I refused to let them spill. I had to remember that I was his doctor and he was my patient so I needed to control my emotions.

He laughed briefly before agreeing with my previous statement. I could not control myself, "How can I help, Max?"


End file.
